joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars
Star Wars have lived long long long time ago in a galaxy far far away where lightsabers are invented. Nobody have ever used but us. Team Star Wars 'Luke Skywalker' Luke Skywalker was a legendary war hero and Jedi who helped defeat the Galactic Empire in the Galactic Civil War and helped found the New Republic, as well as the New Jedi Order. Born in 19 BBY as the son of the fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the Queen and Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala, Luke was raised on Tatooine and hidden from Emperor Palpatine and his father, who had recently become Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. In 0 BBY, Skywalker's life changed forever. A chance purchase of two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, led to him to receive training in the ways of the Force from Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and to meet Han Solo, and Princess Leia Organa, who was, unbeknownst to him, his twin sister. Skywalker then destroyed the first Death Star and joined the Rebel Alliance. 'Princess Leia' Leia Organa Solo (born Leia Amidala Skywalker) was, at various stages of her life, a politician, revolutionary, and Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order. The daughter of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, Leia was the younger twin sister of Luke Skywalker, and, shortly after her birth, she became the adopted daughter of Bail Organa and Queen Breha of Alderaan, making her a Princess of Alderaan. An accomplished Senator, Leia Organa was most famous for her strong leadership during the Galactic Civil War and other subsequent galactic conflicts, making her one of the galaxy's greatest heroes. Later she married Han Solo, and became the mother of their three children: Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo. Around the start of the Swarm War, Leia unknowingly became a grandmother through Jacen's daughter Allana. 'Han Solo' Han Solo was a Human smuggler from the manufacturing planet Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic. Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve on his crew. He was treated cruelly, and served Shrike for many years before escaping while in his teens. Solo became a smuggler, and fell in love with Bria Tharen, though she left him due to her duties to the Rebel Alliance. Solo then entered the Imperial Academy at Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookiee named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip for resisting capture. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo, protecting him with his life. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the upgraded and customized Millennium Falcon, which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, his future ally, he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. 'Chewbacca' Chewbacca ' (or "'Chewie", as he was known by his friends) was a legendary Wookiee from Kashyyyk and co-pilot of Han Solo's ship, the Millennium Falcon. He was the son of Attichitcuk, the husband of Mallatobuck, and the father of Lumpawaroo. Chewbacca carried with him the name of an ancient Wookiee hero, the great Bacca, first of the great chieftains of Kashyyyk, and the creator of a sword that denoted leadership among the Wookiees. This name placed Chewbacca in a noble lineage, which was further supported by his role in the Battle of Kashyyyk during the Clone Wars and during the Galactic Civil War. 'Annakin Skywalker' Anakin Skywalker was a Force-sensitive Human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and later served the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Born to the slave Shmi Skywalker in 41.9 BBY, Anakin was conceived by midi-chlorians, the symbiotic organisms that allowed individuals to touch the Force, and he and his mother were brought to the desert planet of Tatooine to be the slaves of Gardulla the Hutt. They soon ended up as the property of the Toydarian Watto, and Skywalker exhibited exceptional piloting skills and a reputation for being able to build and repair anything even at a young age. In 32 BBY, Skywalker encountered the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Padmé Amidala, and he helped them secure the parts they needed for their starship by winning the Boonta Eve Classic podracing event—only to learn that he had also won his freedom in doing so. 'R2-D2' R2-D2, pronounced Artoo-Deetoo and often referred to as Artoo, was an R2-series astromech droid manufactured by Industrial Automaton prior to 32 BBY. Resourceful and spunky, the droid developed an adventurous personality during his many decades of operation. Inside of his cylindrical frame were many arms, sensors, and other tools that could be extended to fulfill various needs, such as slicing computers, extinguishing fires, projecting holograms, repairing starships, and flying. Along with his counterpart, the protocol droid C-3PO, R2-D2 constantly found himself directly involved in pivotal moments of galactic history. His bravery, coupled with his many gadgets, played large roles in saving the galaxy time and time again. Like other astromech droids, R2-D2 could walk on two legs or use a third leg to roll across the ground. 'C-3PO' C-3PO, sometimes spelled See-Threepio and often referred to as Threepio, was a bipedal, humanoid protocol droid designed to interact with organics, programmed primarily for etiquette and protocol. He was fluent in over six million forms of communication, and developed a fussy and worry-prone personality throughout his many decades of operation. After being destroyed and discarded on the planet Tatooine before 32 BBY, C-3PO was rebuilt; his salvaged nature gave him special qualities that distinguished him from similar droid models. Along with his counterpart, the astromech droid R2-D2, C-3PO constantly found himself directly involved in pivotal moments of galactic history, and aided in saving the galaxy on many occasions. C-3PO considered various droids and organics to be friends of his, and was very dedicated to them, as well as to any master that he served. 'Obi Wan Kenobi' Obi-Wan Kenobi, later known as Ben Kenobi during his exile, was a legendary Jedi Master who played a significant role in the fate of the galaxy during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. He was the mentor of both Anakin and Luke Skywalker, training both in the ways of the Force. He had a long and tumultuous career that helped shape the fate of the entire galaxy. 'Ben Kenobi' Obi-Wan Kenobi, later known as Ben Kenobi during his exile, was a legendary Jedi Master who played a significant role in the fate of the galaxy during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. He was the mentor of both Anakin and Luke Skywalker, training both in the ways of the Force. He had a long and tumultuous career that helped shape the fate of the entire galaxy. His master Qui-Gon Jinn died in his past years after he fight with Darth Maul. 'Padme Amidala' Padmé Naberrie of Naboo (Publicly known by her regal name, Padmé Amidala, also known as Her Royal Highness, Queen Amidala of Naboo, from 33 BBY to 25 BBY, and as Her Excellency, Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, from 25 BBY until her death) was the younger daughter of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, and the sister of Sola Naberrie. Later in her life, Amidala became the secret wife of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the mother of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo, two of the most important figures in Galactic history. She was also the grandmother of Jaina, Jacen and Anakin Solo, as well as Ben Skywalker. This relationship made her great-grandmother of Allana Solo, Jacen Solo's daughter, and an ancestor of Nat, Kol, Cade Skywalker, and Ania Solo. 'Yoda' Yoda was one of the most renowned and powerful Jedi Masters in galactic history. He was known for his legendary wisdom, mastery of the Force and skills in lightsaber combat. Yoda served as a member of the Jedi High Council in the last centuries of the Galactic Republic and as Grand Master oversaw the Jedi Order before, during and after the devastating Clone Wars. Following the First Battle of Geonosis, Yoda held the title of Master of the Order in addition to that of Grand Master. In his centuries of service to the galaxy and the Force, Grand Master Yoda had a hand in the training of nearly all the Jedi in the Order, including such luminaries as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Oppo Rancisis; all of whom would come to serve on the Jedi Council along with him. 'Shaak Ti' Shaak Ti was a female Togruta Jedi Master, hailing from the planet Shili, serving the Galactic Republic as a member of the Jedi Order in the final decades of the Republic Classic era. Joining the Jedi High Council in the years before the Clone Wars, she took up the ranks of General within the Grand Army of the Republic and was tasked with the oversight of clone trooper training on the ocean world Kamino. 'Lando Calrissian' Lando Calrissian was a male human professional gambler, entrepreneur, smuggler, and general throughout various points in his life. Born on Socorro, he became a gambler and con man early in his life and acquired his own ship, the Millennium Falcon, in a game of sabacc with a man named Cix Trouvee. He went on to have numerous adventures with the Falcon and its piloting droid, Vuffi Raa, during which he ran afoul of a Sorcerer of Tund named Rokur Gepta, whom Calrissian eventually killed. After a series of events led to him losing the Millennium Falcon to a Corellian named Han Solo on Bespin, Calrissian eventually became the Baron Administrator of Cloud City for a time—a position he once again gained through sabacc. Category:Movies Category:Set in the Past Category:1977 series debuts Category:Rated 12+ Category:American Real World Category:FOX Category:Action Adventure Category:Warner Bros Category:LucasFilm Category:Action Heroes